Why is it always me?
by Dedalus
Summary: Isn't that the question we all had while whatching the show. Hopefully, in time, this story might provide some answers to that.
1. Chapter 1

OK here it is, my first story ever to be published on the net. So please be gentle or I have to cry myself to sleep at night. ;-)

I don't know where this came from or what I'm gonna do with it. I just thought it would be a waste to wait for the next computer crash to kill it.

Enjoy, ….I hope

by the way please note that English is not my first language, if you find any spelling and/or grammatical errors, leave me a massage at the beep or write me a PM so I can correct them.

THX

Disclaimer

Neither the characters not the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>How it all began or Last time on teen wolf<p>

"... _I_... I helped... I helped save you... you got what you wanted... _you got what you wanted_... now it's my turn to get what I want!"

And that's exactly what he got. Jackson remembered Derek jumping down the steps, remembered his teeth, the maniacal glint in his eyes, the creepy smile and then pain, unbearable, bone shuddering pain and then nothing! The next thing he remembered was waking up, NAKED, in an unknown bedroom wrapped around an equally naked Stiles with a bleeding Maccal sleeping in a chair next to the bed. What the fuck?... No seriously WHAT THE FUCK...

* * *

><p>And here's the part Jackson missed.<p>

Stiles couldn't sleep. He suffered from insomnia since the day the alpha "died". OK so maybe it was less insomnia than a severe case of fear because he was still scared when he thought about all the things that had happened in these last few months, but who could blame him? The teen had hoped, all would be better once Peter was dead, but now that the adrenalin rush had died down and he really thought about what he had seen and done during this time, only one question dominated his thoughts.

"How the fuck am I still alive?"

A beeping from his nightstand interrupted his reminiscence of the past weeks. Looking at the alarm clock next to his phone he saw it was already 3am! Who the hell would send him a message at ass a clock in the morning?

Well not exactly HELL but HALE was similar enough, right? The message was a typical Derek. Commanding, condescending and right to the point.

**Stiles**

**get your bud out of bed, grab Scott and get here, NOW!**

Stiles could practically SEE Derek glaring at him through the phone. So maybe Derek wanted so say thank you, for their assistance in killing Peter? Aha sure, and maybe tomorrow a flock of flying pigs would kidnap him and take him to the wicked witch of the west (who might or might not have been cast with Prof. Harris in this particular scenario) who would try get a pair of ruby red slippers out of him. Or in short. A thank you from Derek? Very un – freaking – likely! And, wow, after that train of thought, maybe he should go see a doctor and have his Adderall dosage adapted? Just a thought! Yikes!

But Derek didn't like to be kept waiting and so Stiles grabbed his keys, jumped in his jeep and drove to Scott's house. Luckily the sheriff would be on night shift for the next week and would most likely crash on the couch in office after finishing the paperwork for the Hale arson.

Once at his destination he met with his next challenge. Not getting into Scott's room unnoticed, he had done that about a billion times. No the problem was waking his best friend up. Scott liked his sleep. No, REALLY, Scott LIKED his sleep. J K Rowling possibly thought of him when she made up the Hogwarts motto.

"Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus" or "Let Sleeping dragons(or in Scott's case werewolfs) Lie"

The last time he tried waking up his best friend before noon on a school holiday ended with him having a black eye, a sprained ankle and Scott laying back down sleeping another four hours peacefully before getting up and not remembering one bloody single thing. And now he had those nice sharp nails, that could possibly rip out his throat, without even trying. This was going to be so much fun, NOT! And so, with the very encouraging thought of "fuck my life", he went to work.

His solution was easy yet elegant. It would wake Scott up and hopefully let him stay alive long enough to explain himself, he hoped. Stiles would get Scott's phone, turn up the ringers volume as high as possible, put it on his best friends pillow and than barricade himself in the teenwolfs bathroom, hiding in the tub, call Scott from his own phone and pray really really fast, hoping he'd survive long enough to finally get laid. One could only hope, right? Why is it always me again?

Thankfully no drastic measures were needed, when a grumpy Scott opened his glowing eyes intercepting Stiles's hand and holding it by the wrist in a bone crushing grip

"Stiles? The fuck your doin here?"

"Right now? Thanking all the gods in existence I could wake you without you killing me. And please, could release my wrist so the blood flow can start up again? Thank you, that would be nice." Stiles answered somewhat calmly, starting to massage his hand after his friend had released it.

"OK, explain why you had to risk your life waking me at this godforsaken hour?" Scott replied sounding somewhat irritated.

"Hey calm down! Don't shoot the messenger. His royal alpherness Derek Hale texted me, requesting our presence, IMIDIATLY. Sorry, but I'm as surprised as you are, for seven days not so much as peep and now this summons, something is definitely off. But now get up and get dressed before Derek decides to collect us himself and make's good on all the threats has thrown my way in the last months." Stiles answered shuddering at the thought.

So Scott gave up his resistance and got out of bed and got ready. It's not like he could resist a direct order from his alpha even via text, but Stiles didn't need to know that. Knowing Stiles he would find a way to use that piece of information to his advantage. Or tease him relentless about been pussy and alpha whipped.

The drive to the Hale property was done in absolute silence, possibly because neither of the boys wanted to think about what was in store for them or maybe it was because of the late hour who knew? The sight that greeted them was odd. They had been here hundreds of times but this time something was off. The air was full of foreboding and Scott's stomach turned when he stepped out of the car and smelled blood. He knew that particular scent. But how or why was Jackson here. He couldn't be stupid enough to go through with this, could he. Not after all the hardship he had witnessed? Oh, who was he kidding? This was Jackson we were talking about! Of course he could.

And then it happened! Out of nowhere Derek appeared and bit first Scott, seemingly to subdue him, and before the teen wolf could react Derek had sunken his teeth into Stiles's shoulder and was gone with the wind, whispering, so only Scott could hear him.

"Please be so kind as to take out the "trash" and don't come here again until I tell you to. And take care of these two chuckleheads they're gonna need help." He said laughing manically at the end.

Scott didn't remember much of what happened next. Somehow he collected Stiles and Jackson driving them to the Stilinski residence. Once there he undressed them, because both were soaked in blood down to their boxers, and put them in Stiles's bed before collapsing onto the lazy boy in the left hand corner of the room. Already feeling the change in the boys on the bed. He was to tired notice the gleaming red eyes watching them from two blocks away.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go again.

Hi guys, first of thank you for the encouragement I received after publishing the first part. I was grinning like a hyena when I opened my email this morning. Epically to those who reviewed, THANK YOU I can rest peacefully tonight :-)

Nekaaa: Thanks hun, I'm glad you liked it. More? Well here it is.

anon: Hm, as I've said before I don't know where this is going but Stiles/Jackson was part of it but I don't like to confined myself here. Want a hint? Well, who says three's a crowd? (Smirks evilly)

twilightmecrazii Hi, thanks, glad you liked it.

Chapter notes:

Please forgive me when my humor is a little juvenile today. But than again I'm writing about teenage boys... enough said?

I'm not really happy how this chapter turned out but all tweaking and changing somehow doesn't make it more to my liking either. Hopefully you can enjoy it.

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

When we left him, Jackson had just woken up and noticed he was in an unknown bed, wrapped around a boy the knew all to well. Looking around he made a quick assessment of his surroundings and decided this had to be Silinki's room. If it were not for the geeky collection of Star Wars toys in the lower shelf, the pictures of Stiles and the Sheriff were a dead giveaway. So again what the fuck had happened. OH, yes Derek. He went to Derek to get the bite. So, that didn't go over so well...

And than he noticed WHAT exactly had woken him up, because he felt something poking into his thigh. Glancing down his suspicions were confirmed when he was greeted by the sight of quiet a sizable bulge in the covers, someone was obviously happy to see him. OK, so maybe he was ah... happy, too. He's a sixteen year old boy, so what sue him.

But there was something off about the other occupant of the bed. They spent nearly every day in lacrosse practice and unavoidably showered together afterwards and there is no way Stiles was that build the last time Jackson had seen him naked which, if his memory served him correctly, was only just three days ago. Wow speaking of eternity, right? Stiles's face was the same but different, darker, more angular, sharper edged somehow and it looked like he gained at least ten pounds of muscle, literally, over night. His body now looked like a carbon copy of his own or Scott's. Oh great another one to challenge his superiority on the team, as if McCall wasn't bad enough, but now Stilinski too? Just fucking peachy! He was supposed to be the alpha male on the team. All the other players were mere pawns, chess pieces he could sacrifice so he could single handedly win the championship and make his parents proud again. But maybe with Scott and Stiles on the team all would be better and... OK where the hell did that thought come from? He was Jackson Whittemore and Jackson Whittemore is not selfless but self centered and arrogant.

His musings were interrupted by what, as he would learn later, was the sound of Scott's heartbeat changing as he slowly drifted to consciousness. They looked at each other, Scott's eyes flashing golden as he took in the sight before him. His best friend, his unconscious best friend in the arms of the boy who was responsible for all that happened last night. He should feel a myriad of emotions but not the ones running through him right now. Instead of the usual hate and loathing there was lust and want, which only intensified as he looked at Stiles. In short, in front of him were the two hottest human beings, well not exactly human anymore, he had ever encountered and both were male. Hm, strange I never knew I was gay... or bisexual or whatever. Still Scott McCall couldn't deny that the sight before him made his dick twitch. And, hey, speaking of dicks, if the bulges in the covers were something to go by, this situation hat A LOT of potential. And that thought alone should have been enough to send him running for the hills, but... somehow watching the other two boys his inner wolf sight contentedly, feeling complete for the first time since Peter bit him.

"Hm, not to be rude or anything, but why am I naked and on the more pressing matter why is Stilinski lying in the same bed as me, also naked?" It was Jackson who broke silence stating the obvious, well duh. Speaking as silently as possible as to not wake the boy in his arms. Another strange thing, last week he wouldn't have lend Stiles a hand to help him of the floor and was more likely to kick him while he was down and now he was concerned about waking him up? Still Scott had to giggle like a schoolgirl and smirked when Jackson mentioned "pressing matters" letting his eyes travel down on the beds occupants. He was rewarded with one of Jackson's famous glares, that was until he noticed McCall had his own "pressing matter" at hand and he too broke into soft giggles, smiling softly while looking into Scott's eyes.

"Sorry your clothes were caked in mud and blood so there was nothing I could do to save them."Scott replied while getting out a spare set of clothes he had stashed at Stiles's house a while back for himself undressing, giving Jackson quiet a show, and making his way towards the bathroom before saying. "I think we should wake sleeping beauty and talk about, where we go from here but be careful he tends to punch." He snickered before closing and locking the bathroom door behind himself.

Jackson shivered remembering being punched by Stiles, the boy might have been on the scrawny side before but he packed quiet the punch, god only knows what he could do now that the transformation was completed. Sighing Jackson accepted his fate and the possibility of a black eye thinking to himself "why is it always me again"?

Two blocks away

Derek Hale was still in awe about how much stronger his senses were now he was the alpha. He could hear and smell the boys he was spying on like he were in the room with them. It made everything so much easier, he only had to wait until those tree idiots hat sorted out their issues and then the only thing left for him to do, was to claim them and make them part of his pack. He could could practically feel the powers running trough his veins. He just knew those three boys were the wolfs the scrolls spoke of. With their power at his disposal he would be able to do...

His inner monolog was stopped by pain. Invisible hands pulled him to the ground, it felt like a few tones of weight had been put on his shoulders pushing him deeper and deeper into the ground. He tried to resist but even his superior strength failed him. He barely felt the person coming towards him. He could smell that person, somehow knew that person but the pain was making it impossible to think. Hurts so much! As the person came closer Derek could feel the magic coming off the tall, well build body in waves. Witch! He thought at first but the power was way more potent then anything he had ever encountered. And finally it dawned on him that only a guardian would have that kind of power and for the first time in a long time Derek Hale experienced fear.

"Derek, Derek, Derek you stupid fuck! What were you thinking? Have you lost your fucking mind? You changed those boys way before their time! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you put us all in. They were supposed to mature and learn responsibility and now you set them lose without any training whatsoever. I would crush you like the bug that you are, but the angel of destiny forbade it. If you are wandering what is happening to you, I increased the gravity around you about threefold and it's still steadily increasing. When it reaches about six times it's natural strength there will be nothing left but a Derek sized stain on the sidewalk, just to be clear. You will listen and you will listen good. You started a chain of events that could either save us all and start an age of prosperity and peace or, well to put it mildly, if it's not that we are all fucked. Even destiny herself can't tell predict the outcome. You will do everything in your power to assist keeping those boys at bay or I will come back and next time I won't be so nice. Until we meet again!"

With the last word said Derek felt the force pulling him down vanish only to see the guardian flinging out his hand and by doing so throwing him, backside first, into a tree a few hundred yards away. Derek screamed in pain catching a short glance at the guardian before it vanished into thin air. He couldn't believe who it was. It was...

* * *

><p>Yes I'm really ending this chapter here. Please don't kill me (hides beneath the desk)!<p>

More soon?

D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Scott had just locked the bathroom door behind himself, still chuckling, when he heard a loud thumb coming from Stiles's room, meaning Jackson began the long and strenuous process of waking Stiles up and had been flipped of for the first time. So maybe Scott could have told him about the shortcut for waking his best friend up without getting hurt but where would the fun in that be? Stiles often complained about Scott's sleeping habits, which was strange figuring the other boy's were nearly the same. Maybe that's why their friendship worked? They had just learned not to disrupt the other while visiting Morpheus's realm, OK so maybe that was done trough trail and error with both boys having the scars to prove it.

And maybe their friendship worked, because they had known each other since they were in diapers and have been inseparable ever since. They had each others backs since they could remember. It was a twelve year old Scott's shoulder Stiles cried himself to sleep on for weeks after his mother had died and no one else was allowed to touch him, not even his father. It was a fourteen year old Stiles, baseball bat in hand, threatening to kill Scott's abusive drunk asshole excuse of a father, if he even thought about hurting his best friend ever again while standing protectively in front of Scott. It was the night Scott had finally broken down and told Stiles all about the beatings his father subjected him to whenever they were alone in the house. Thankfully the neighbors had heared the argument and called the police. It was sheriff Stilinski that investigated after hearing the familiar address on the radio. The night ended with his father in jail and his mother finally agreeing to divorce the bastard.

But the feeling he had when he saw the boy this morning was something else entirely. In all sixteen years of their lives had Scott never thought of Stiles in a sexual context. But today? Well, it was obvious that if he shut his upstairs brain off and allowed another part of his body free reign, things were definitely different today. Slowly letting his hand wander down his chest toward their target he slowly began to stroke his cock, moaning as silently as possible, imaging him and Stiles and Jackson in a threesome only to be reminded that he was no longer the only wolf in their circle when he heard Jackson snap at him from Stiles's room.

"McCall I swear if you are jerking-off in there I'm coming in there and I will castrate you myself. I just figured out how to use my nails. So get you horny ass here and wake this buffoon I want to shower too. I smell like something died somewhere an my body. So hurry the fuck up!"

So Scott did the only thing he could and turned of the warm water showering as cold as he could it, trying to come up with mental images that would help him get his boner down. His standard image of Stiles naked was really, really counterproductive what worked was... Alison? Hm, OK that's odd it's like the world was upside down today. But now was not the moment to think about that . The three of them needed to talk and it wasn't going to be pretty...

Stiles whole existence consisted of only one thought. Hm, comfy. He feelt Scott was in the house he could hear and smell him, how? He had no idea! It was a smell he always associated with friendship, comfort and security. There was someone else in the house, but some deep down instinct told him this person was save to be around. This person smelled of grass, clean sweat and Axe body spray, similar to Scott only Scott, Stiles knew for sure, like himself preferred Dove over Axe.

It was then that something started poking into his shoulder. Thinking it was a fly he tried to chase it away by flinging his hands towards it. Feeling his right hand connecting with something shortly followed by a satisfying thumb he thought. Hm, must have been a big one. And with that he went back into blissful sleep. Not noticing Jackson getting of the floor rubbing his abused ass. Jackson, tired of being Stiles's punching ball, went to gather shower supplies and to steal some of Stiles's clothes in hopes they would fit. Looking at the still sleeping boy he thought Stiles was in for a surprise, he going a whole knew wardrobe, most of his shirts would now be to small for the new wolf.

Stiles woke up to the smell of coffee and the sight of Scott by his side. The other boy looked concerned at him before asking.

"Morning buddy, how do you feel and how much do you remember about last night?"

Stiles frowned. They didn't get drunk, did they? No, Scott couldn't get drunk anymore, not since he and been bitten. Wait, bitten? Derek had bitten him, but there is no wound anymore! So does that mean his a... a werewolf? NO this was ridiculous right... ah... right? O god fuck my life. Of course that's when Jackson fucking Whittemore opened his bedroom door wearing his clothes and smelling like his shampoo.

"Coffee McCall, really? That's all it takes not to be attacked by this neanderthal?"

Turning his head turned towards Scott, eyes glowing threateningly in a deep amber Stiles muttered one single word.

"Explain."

O yeah, this is gonna be fun, Scott thought. Why is it always me again?

On the other side of town the guardian sat in his bedroom thinking of ways to delay the inevitable. He knew for years this day would come. Ever since destiny herself appeared in his dreams revealing who and what he really was, what his purpose in lifw was. He prepared himself for two years now and still couldn't think of what he would say.

He had felt like this once before in his life, it was when he finally accepted he was gay and decided it was time to tell his best friend. Picturing different scenarios one worst the the other. Not expecting for said best friend to simply listen to his confession and simply pulling him in a hug afterwards telling him it didn't matter and he would always be his friend no matter what. And that included beeing suspended from school for beating a bully to a bloody pulp for calling him a fag.

Hoping this would go over nearly as smooth, he got his phone and dialed the all to familiar number. Waiting for his best friend to answer.

"Danny, is this important? I'm kinda in the middle of something!" Jackson replied.

"Yes, you could say that. You still with Scott and Stiles? Because I need to speak to the three of you!" He said in a ton of voice he knew would tell Jackson he was deadly serious.

"How did you... you know what it doesn't matter. Yes, we are at Stiles's house. Hurry up, maybe you can shed some light on all this?" He answered before disconnecting the call.

Oh, yes this was going to be bad.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed this. Till the next time.<p>

D


	4. Chapter 4

So, this chapter felt like getting your teeth pulled while writing, without anesthesia. Wasn't pretty!

twilightmecrazii Thanks for all the compliments, hope you like this chapter.

Netha Yep, it's going to continue but with uni starting up again I'll have to slow down.

DragonLordAK Thx, I have some ideas but it's going to take some time till the next update.

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Saying Stiles was confused was like saying Scott was (had been) in love with Alison or Jackson was a little bit of a bully, meaning a TOTAL understatement. He sat there naked, only halfheartedly listening to his best friends attempt of an explanation. At least he could focus on a thought although he had just woken up without taking his Adderall, so his ADHD seemes to have disappeared. At least something good came out of this whole werewolf business. Looking up at Scott he deadpanned.

"So what your are trying to tell he is, Derek went all psycho on us, turned me and now you have a hard-on for me AND Jackson of all people?" Looking Scott and Jackson up and down he noticed a reaction in his groin he normally associated with being around Lydia, somehow seeing Jackson in his clothes did a number on him. A smarmy grin fell on his face before answering his last question. "OK so maybe I can understand the whole being attracted to us thing!"

"OK, Stiles, maybe you should get showered and dressed and Jackson and I will make some breakfast, pancakes sound alright? " Scott asked clearly trying to give Stiles some privacy for him to process the the whole thing on his own.

"Yeah, sure I think I prepared some batter yesterday. I'll see you in a few!" With that said Stiles left after picking up some boxers, a shirt and some pants.

Scott was about to go downstairs, when Jackson held him back a dirty grin plastering his face, counting backwards.

"... five, four, three, two..." Scott had no idea why he did that until he heard Stiles from the bathroom.

"Holy motherfucking god, this is so cool!" Aha, he apparently found a mirror.

Scott and Jackson looked at each other before breaking into roaring laughter.

"Shit, guys have you seen this. I'm fucking hot!" Stiles called from where he stood.

"Believe me dude we know, really, we know." Jackson spoke out what Scott was thinking.

Stiles looked at himself in the mirror and still couldn't believe what looked back at him. He had never been what you'd call an ugly duckling but this was something else entirely. His face was less childlike and more like that of a male model, all sharp lines and shit. His shoulders looked a little broader and he had actual pecs. His happy trail went along a light six pack and at the end of that was the biggest surprise. The change added at least two inches there putting his slightly over average cock way beyond so. Fuck. All this staring at himself, turned him on, putting new his and improved nine inch monster on full display. He just couldn't resits the temptation, giving it a few tentative strokes and moaned in pleasure, enjoying the sensation his increased body sense allowed him to experience. He had done this a million times, lets be honest which teenage boy hasn't, but never did it feel like this. Since he had woken up this morning everything was different, clearer and sharper. And it were these heightened that, once again, allowed Jackson to play cockblock.

"Dude Scott, what is it with you two? Didn't you two, ever, learn some sort of self control? My dick grew two inches and still you didn't hear me jacking off, did you? God, Stiliski get a move on before I drag your pretty ass into the shower myself." Jackson said before adding in a voice practically oozing Sex and filled with dark promises. "Although judging from the look on Scott's face is he is considering joining us and something tells me that would result in lunch rather than breakfast."Oh, so not helping.

And so, like Scott had done, he used every teenage boys favorite, well second favorite, technique to lose a boner. He took an ice cold shower got dressed and went downstairs and nearly choked on his own spit when he entered. There was Jackson Whittemore sitting on the counter feet planted on two chairs with Scott standing between his legs kissing like their life dependent on it! Stiles could do little more then just stand there and watch his best friend and their former arch enemy engaged in the most heated make-out session he ever witnessed. Danny once told him, after he asked of course, that the difference between kissing a girl and a was boy that with a boy it is less gentle. It was less claiming and more like warfare trying to get the upper hand but enjoying every minuet of it! And from the looks of it he was right.

About five minuets went by before the two horny teens stopped resting their foreheads together gasping for air smiling like loons. Slowly turning their heads towards Stiles, foreheads still touching, they grinned lazily.

"You gonna stand there all day or are you gonna join us. We've been waiting for you but couldn't control ourselves anymore, so we started without you." Scott, smiled in his direction, lips puffy and spit slick.

Stiles didn't know how, but but somehow, without his approval, his body moved in their direction beeing met by open arms beeing pulled in three way kiss tongue and all. He felt their tastes mingeling on their tongues, overloading his senses in combination with their mixing smells. He couldn't distinguish we he ended and the others began. Hands everywhere, belt buckles were undone, zippers opended boxers about to be pulled down... when Jackson cell rang.

"Danny, is this important? I'm kinda in the middle of something!" Jackson replied. Before listening a few seconds.

"How did you... you know what it doesn't matter. Yes, we are at Stiles's house. Hurry up, maybe you can shed some light on all this?" He answered before disconnecting the call.

"So OK, Danny is going to be around shortly, rain check?" Jackson asked sheepishly!

"Sure." The other two replied straightening themselves up.

Thinking, why is it always us?

* * *

><p>OK, this felt like filler. Some background the next time.<p>

Hope you enjoyed this!


	5. Chapter 5

While this chapter was easy to write, it is filled with a lot explanation concerning this stories mythology, what makes it a bit hard to read. But hang on it's going easier in later chapters... I hope.

I really hope you can still enjoy this.

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Danny was pretty fucking nervous when stood on the Stilinski's front porch. A lot was riding on how he sold the three young pups the truth. It was much to take in, they were supposed to be eased into this situation. Learn from the best of their specific crafts. But now this overgrown mongrel, Derek Hale, had to come along and ruined millennia on planning, tweaking decisions and in doing so jeopardizing the only hope for peace they would ever have. He could feel the other boys in the house, his empathy allowed him to read their emotions, dominated by confusion.

It took him another fifteen minutes to muster up the courage to ring the bell. It was Jackson who opened him. He had seen his best friend just yesterday, but he was so different now. He looked less like a boy and more like a man, but he had a sinister feeling to him which, considering his heritage, wasn't too unusual. He looked concerned at Danny enveloping him in a hug obviously feeling the taller boys discomfort.

"Dan what is going on? You look like someone kicked your metaphorical puppy!" Jackson asked the teen witch, earning himself a chuckle. "We asked ourselves how much longer you would just stand there."

"I'm sorry to barge in on you guys like that, I know you have a lot to deal with right now, with the whole werewolf thing and all, but I might be able to shed some light on the situation. And, please, don't ask me how I know, I will explain it all in a few minutes. This is if you let me in!" He told the newly turned teen wolf in front of him, praying Jacks would not reject him, when Jackson's eyes turned from curious, to accusingly before ending on seething anger.

"Jackson, let the boy in, don't be such a sour wolf! Bad dog, sit!" It was, once again, Stiles's sarcasm saving the day.

Reluctantly the blond wolf stepped aside and allowed the goalie to enter. All four of them made their way into the living room where the three wolfs fell onto the sofa, in what could only be described as a puppy pile. Scott in the middle, Stiles on his left site resting his head on Scott's shoulder and Jackson laying down legs swinging off the armrest, head resting in Scott's lap with Scott and Stiles alternately playing with his hair as if to sooth him, all had their eyes trained on him. Danny asked himself if these three even noticed how intimate they had become in only 24 hours. Yesterday Jackson would have killed Stiles if he had as much as tried to touch his hair, but today he lay there growling in contentment. He couldn't help but be turned on by the sight in front of him. Couldn't blame him, these three are hot. Slowly regaining his composure he began.

"OK, I will tell you all I know, but first let me finish my story without interrupting me. K?" A slow nod from Scott was all the encouragement he needed and he began the long tale.

"Since the beginning of time our community, the magical community that is, has been at war. There are three sites fighting for dominance. There is the dark site, the demons and all their minions, wanting to bring chaos and destruction. And then there is the light site, angels and their allies, aspiring to bring order to the chaos of the world. The last site is the gray site, witches and warlocks, those who swore their allegiance to this world, firm in their beliefs that only the total annihilation of the other two sites will ensure their goal. Neither site can be allowed to win!

Fate herself decided to intervene and to bring peace by ensuring balance. One member of each party was meant to stand up and form a triumvirate. And this is where you three come in. You are those three. Scott your mother is a nephilim the daughter of a mortal women and an angel. Angels breed with mortal women to increase their numbers, but Sometimes, like in your mothers case, this offspring doesn't develop any abilities and is ignored. Later an angel fell in love with your mother and visited her in her dreams, this is how you were sired, making you three parts angel, the man you knew as your father is infertile. Jackson your real parents were a succubus and an incubus, demons possessing host bodies to sire you. And Stiles, please don't take this the wrong way, but your mother was a witch. Making you are one as well, or as we are liked to be called a warlock. As far as I know the two of us even share the same magical heritage Emrys and Warren, but I'll explain that later.

You three were meant to be turned into werewolfs as a way to manifest your other inactive abilities, but now Derek has interfered and turned you way to early. You were supposed to learn so many things first to ensure you were ready to step into your roles.

You three might have noticed something else has changed. You three are soul mates, three parts of the same soul. Allowing you to share and increase the others powers. And when I look at your lips, I think we thought correctly and the bond includes a physical relationship as well, hot!" He ended his explanation smiling dirty.

"OK, that was...ah, illuminating. But what the fuck are you?" Jackson, who by now sat straight in on the sofa, asked, his voice full of malice and disappointment.

Danny sight. "Jacks, please, believe me. I learned about this only two years ago myself and lying to you since than was killing me. It was on the night before my fourteenth birthday, that the angel of destiny visited me in my dreams and told me about a deal my parents apparently made shortly after I was born. You see, I was born with a birth defect that would have killed me within a matter of days. She gave my parents a choice, seeing me die or allowing her to approach me at a time of her choosing, to ask me for a "favor"! Like Stiles, there is a strong magical heritage in my family, as I said Emrys and Warren. She asked if I would agree to become a guardian. A protector to the three you. She told me she would awaken my magical potential and give me the spirit of a guardian. You ever seen DS9? It's a little like Jadzia and Dax. I live in a symbiotic relationship with it, getting knowledge and a substantial power boost and in return I keep it alive.

It was shortly after I came out to you and you reacted so great that I decided I would do anything, to keep you safe and so I agreed. Please don't hate me!" He finished, sadness pouring out of every pore of his body. Thinking "Why is it always me?".

Jackson slowly get off the couch making his way over to Danny, his heart breaking seeing the sadness coming of his best friend in waves. He slowly kneed before the teen witch, pulling him into a soft embrace when the goalie resolved into tears.

"Dan, you remember what I said to you after you came out to me?" He asked, relived when he felt Danny nodding into his chest. "Good, I meant it than and I mean it now. You are my best friend, now matter what!"

Danny felt hands on both shoulders, looking up he looked into the eyes of Stiles and Scott who smiled reassuringly.

"So, what now" It was Stiles asking the question burning on everybody's nails.

"Well..."

* * *

><p>OK I thought this is enough confusing information for one chapter. Till the next time.<p>

Dedalus


	6. Chapter 6

I can't believe this is already chapter six, time really does fly when you are having fun! So hope you'll enjoy this! If you do, please press the review button at the end of the chapter, I would really like to know what you think of this! And thanks to those who already reviewed.

twilightmecrazii: aw thanks hun, I'm so glad you liked it. Hope you'll enjoy this one too! BTW if you like the "Vampire Diaries" you'll find another story in my profile you might like! (hint, hint)

SmoshyGaGaboi: Yes, I know that I always stop at the good parts! It's all part of my diabolical plan to get you addicted to this story and keep you reviewing. ;-) BTW I'm a huge fan of "Conflicting Perspectives" so keep up your good work!

If you guys havn't read it yet you should, it's rather addictive!

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"Well..." Danny replied, rather reluctantly. "I'm not really... sure?"

"Let me get this this straight."Jackson replied, earning himself a snort from Stiles. "God, Stiles what is it with you? Speaking with you nearby is like navigating a minefield, filled with double entendres and bad puns, I mean come on, really?" He turned his head in Stiles direction, who, in turn, tried to look innocent, failing miserably. Scott looked at the blond pityingly, being used to Stiles antics, he knew where Jackson's sentiment came from, having been there hundreds of times over the years himself.

"So to SUM THINGS UP!"Jackson brought his attention back to Danny, sill glaring at Stiles, in a matter that would have made Derek proud, daring him to say anything, before going on. "You are this all powerful witch, share milk and cookie talks with fate at night, have this thousand year old adviser... thingy, whatever in you and still, _you don't know_?" He asked in a voice so full of sarcasm, it made Stiles look at him in pride. All this being around Stiles crap was seriously bad for his own sarcasm level.

"Sorry, this is kinda new for me too, you know? How would you react, if there was a two ton black lady capturing your dreams at night, telling you, you had to step up or your best friend would die... when you were fourteen fucking years old? I know I told you she gave me choice, but this choice was tinged with some more and less finely veiled threats about yours, Stiles's and Scott's lifes being forfeit, before ending in something like "Oh, by the way, if you don't do this, reality might just simply IMPLODE", sure way to keep the pressure low, right?" Danny exploded, laying the sarcasm on heavy himself.

"YAY, a smartass-off, can I join in, please, guys pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasse, pretty please with a cherry on top?" Stiles asked clapping his hands together happily, grinning a thousand watt smile. Only to earn himself a "HELL NO" from three voices in unison. Well mission accomplished, the tension was broken.

"Dan? I'm sorry! I didn't know! But could you answer me one question?" Jackson asked looking mock serious in the end. When Danny nodded he continued. "Is sarcasm like the newest STD and did you ever have sex with Stiles, because I have to tell you, in the fourteen years I've known you, I can't recall a single conversation so laced with sarcasm. If not, Stilinski over there is just a BAD influence on all of us!" Jackson said, earning himself a chuckle from Danny and a mock offended "HEY, WAIT A MINUTE" from Stiles.

"Sorry to say it buddy, but he's got a point there!" Scott delivered on the dot, in a voice so dry it started a new round of laughter.

"OK, we still have do decide what to do now!" It was Stiles who, in an unfamiliar serious fashion, brought their little foursome of supernatural beings back on track.

"First things first, I guess. We should start training you, but I strongly advise to stick to your werewolf abilities exclusively at first. I'd have to talk to your companions about that and no I can't tell you who they are, it's not my place to do so! But you know them and in time they will reveal themselves and help you train your individual powers!" Danny replied, before continuing. "We'll have to suppress those powers in the beginning, too. The chance of them going haywire and hurting you or others is one I'm not willing to take!"

He held out his right hand, face strained in concentration. After a few seconds there was a sound of whistles and bells accompanied by blueish-golden orbs disposing a set of three jewelry boxes, one black, one white and one gray, on the coffee table between them. Opening their own distinctive box, Stiles the gray one, Jackson the black one and Scott the white one, they found three Identical platinum bands. Identical, apart from the gems delicately worked into the rings. Scott's ring was decorated by a beautiful white pearl, Jackson's held a perfectly crafted black onyx and Stiles's a breathtakingly perfect bluish-gray sapphire.

"Those should do the job nicely, for a while. But remember they are a short time solution only. You power will grow past the rings ability to suppress them rather quickly, but right now it's the best we can do. I predecessor host of my guardian spirit, thought of them in case of emergency. He had the elves, and yes those exist too, make them, for they are the most experienced goldsmiths in all worlds. These gems are filled to the brim with spells and protection of all the casts and fused together by elven magic." Danny offered by way of explanation.

"OK, now that that's taken care off!" Scott replied putting on his ring, seeing Jackson and Stiles following suit. "Who is going to train us. I don't exactly know a lot of experienced werewolfs and the one I do know, makes me want to rip out his throat, in ways that make Kate's and Peter's deaths look pale in comparison!" He stated seeing Stiles and Jackson nodding, seemingly agreeing to his sentiment wholeheartedly.

"I know, I know. You guys aren't Derek's biggest fans of right now, hell, I'm not his biggest fan right now. Still, he was part of the original plan and was always meant to be part of all your destinies, I think he'd make a better ally and than enemy. Just a thought. By the way, I had a "little" run in with him yesterday and I suspect he'll be more responsive to your needs this time!" Danny replied, smirking self satisfied at the memory about their last encounter.

"OK, how are we going to play this? Should I call him and ask him to come around to discuss this or what?"Stiles asked

"OH, don't be silly, there is no need for this!" Danny said lazily snapping his fingers.

Once again the sound of whistles and bells filled the air and the, now familiar, orbs formed into the shape of one Derek Hale. Suspended in mid air, feet half a foot of the ground, immobilized.

"OH, Hallo Derek! What did I tell you about trying to spy on this house?" Danny asked, standing up, turning his body towards Derek, so the other boys could only see the back of his had. Not noticing the angry look he was giving the older male, his eyes burning menacingly golden.

"Guardian..." Derek hissed, his face showing emotion for the first time, since the three boys behind Danny knew him. And that emotion was fear, he was terrified of Danny, why? Danny was always nice, everybody likes him!

"Well, I summoned you here to present you with a business proposal! You will train your new pups and show them the ropes and not in the way you have been training Scott. I mean the whole nine yards, customs, legends, lifestyle the whole bit and not just fighting. Sounds good?" Danny asked sweetly, voice filled with fake politeness.

"Being giving this _gracious_ offer in such a _polite_ way, how could I _ever_ refuse?" He replied, biting sarcasm in his voice. And really Scott thought, is today national sarcasm day or something? Was he the only one not affected?

"Good thing we understand each other." Danny only said, not phased in the slightest, fefore adding telepathically, so the other three would remain clueless. "And if you so much as think about trying to hurt or use them for your purposes, I will hunt you down and kill you in ways even your nightmares only think in their nightmares off. Got it?"

Gaining nothing, but a slow, barely noticeable, nod in reply!

* * *

><p>Untill we meet again!<p>

Dedalus


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry that it's been nearly two weeks, but uni is stressful this year. I put way to many courses into my schedule and have to catch a cold to get some "me time" right now. Still I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Stiles lay in this behemoth of a bed, reminiscing the days events. He was bitten by Derek and turned into a werewolf, learned that he was destined to be in a three-way relationship with his best friend AND their former nemesis, also it seemed his mother had been a witch and so was he, making him part of the triumvirate meant to rule the magic community alongside Scott, free-quarter angel, and Jackson, a full fledged demon. His life was fucking surreal!

Only three short months ago, he thought that all the things that go bump in the night only existed in fairytales and legends, that was until his best friend was bitten by Peter Hale, an alpha werewolf, turning him into a beta and this was were things went downhill. Danny had explained, after he sent Derek back to wherever the fuck he had summoned him from, that it had been fates "subtle" way of making them aware of the supernatural community. If nearly dying by the hands of Scott, Derek AND Peter was the subtle way, then didn't want to get acquainted with her unsubtle ways, it was true fate really was a cruel mistress!

And this is how he ended up here, in Jackson's bed in his parents former guest cottage. It was after Danny left, that the sheriff called and announced, he had been called in for a debriefing and it would be a few days until he would get home, giving Stiles the usual dos and don'ts. Scott in turn had called his mother, saying he would stay the night at Jackson's on coaches orders, so the two could get better acquainted and get rid of their differences and for them to work better together. And Stiles simply forwarded the house phone to his cell so his father wouldn't notice he spent the night somewhere else, after Jackson offered his place because, and I quote. "Nothing personal Stiles, but your bed sucks!". Apparently his parents were on a business trip of some kind and he had the house to himself, not that he lived in the main house anyway. He told them it was because his mother had found him once or twice sneaking out girls and at one point they converted the guest cottage into his personal domain. The bastard had his own kitchen, two bathrooms and a bedroom the size of Scott's house with a custom made bed, the size of Stiles's bedroom. At first Stiles thought Jackson might be overcompensating for something and then remembered the other boy's dick pressing into his thigh and decided, NOPE definitely NOT overcompensating! And so chalked it up to the benefits of being the son of people richer than god.

The other two boys had taken Jackson other car, the Landrover, and went grocery shopping after they ate what Jackson's fridge had to offer as a snack. Scott told them, his intake of food had tripled since he was turned and they should stock up if they didn't want to get hungry at night! Even thinking about food, made his stomach grumble.

Stiles knew the situation should feel stranger than it did. It felt natural, him and Scott had always affectionate with one another, that was until they were fifteen and decided real men didn't hug as a way of greeting and stopped. He had missed it and something told him so had Scott. And then there was Jackson, he was the wild card that changed their whole dynamic, forcing his way into their twosome forming a threesome. What shocked Stiles the most, was the fact he didn't really mind at all!

The remaining two arrived later, in a car, filled to the max with shopping bags. Being the helpful friend that he is, he helped of course, by opening the door separating the garage from the kitchen. He figured they could handle the rest, they loaded the stuff into the car in the first place so they could do the rest, right?

They had a pleasant dinner, eating enough food between the three of them for a small army, and still there was no strain in their comradery, it was just too strange. They had never been friends and only frenemies for the last few weeks, trying to protect on another from the evil alpha, but this? This was new, there was no animosity, no sarcastic commands or the typically "Jackson Temper Tantrum". The atmosphere was just... nice. If he was forced to be in a relationship with not one but two other guys, Stiles thought, the deal could have been worse. He had always loved Scott in a platonic friendship kind of way, so it wasn't to hard to imagine another kind of love and Jackson... well have you seen him? He could make a straight guy swoon.

"You know?" Stiles began talking to the other two. "I think I could get used to this!"

The rooms remaining two occupants looked up from their plates, mouths filled with food to the bursting point, making them look more like chipmunks then the wolves they supposedly were. Stiles couldn't help himself, he started to laugh so hard he fell off the chair he was sitting on. Jackson and Scott looked at one another trying to analyze what their mate found so funny and got the point when one chipmunk like face meet the other. They started laughing as well, not as hard, but thanks to the chunks of food flying every which way, their reaction was even less dignified then Stiles's.

It was a while before they finally stopped and continued their meal, washing the dishes after eating because, it turn out, Jackson was more concerned about the cleanliness of his place than everyone should be bordering on OCD.

After they finished, they went to the vast "entertainment" part of the combined living room, dining room and kitchen area. Watching movies was kinda fun all cuddled up together with Jackson's head in Stiles's lap and Scott's on his shoulder. Not that they would ever confess to anyone they did this, but the cuddling and the physical contact was mandatory step in their mating process, but they wouldn't learn that until much later, when nature had already run it's course and Derek finally got over himself teaching them the mechanics of werewolf mating.

It was shortly before the film ended that all three noticed the effect the close proximity had. But hey, they were three red blooded teenage boys, even without their werewolf enhanced libidos, they could get hard if the wind blow from the right direction. So it was the decision between ignoring the issue waiting until it went away, or acting on it and after the rain check they took this morning, it was not that hard of a decision. Shockingly it was Jackson that initiated this round, when he played cock block earlier this morning.

He still had his head in Stiles's lap, when he let his curiosity run wild. He was no blushing virgin, he lost in virginity when he was thirteen and was pretty active ever since, thank you. But this was new, here were parts involved he only know from another angle, but he knew what he liked so he could start there. So he turned his head a little and looked up into the shorter boys brown eyes filled with lust and flashing amber. He smirked before slowly pulling the others zipper down, using only his teeth.

Stiles's cock head had found it's way past the waistband of his boxers, purple and leaking precum. Jackson couldn't help but give it a tentative lick, thinking this would be the ponit where he stopped liking it and, for the lack of a better word, would be scared straight. What didn't expect was the realization that he liked it, not the taste but the reaction it caused in Stiles. The other boy was but putty in his hands and he really liked that fact.

He was about to do it again when Scott beat him to it. The third boy had made his way down his best friends body, picking up where Jackson had stopped only seconds ago getting the same reaction from the hyperactive boy. Scott slowly turned his head in Jackson's direction, amber flashing eyes meeting bluegreenish flashing ones, the unspoken challenge clear in them. _Wanna see who can make him squirm harder?_ And Jackson never backed down from a challenge, so he went back to training his oral skills.

At one point they both got sick of taking turns and just started to work the boy together. There was enough of "little" Stiles to go around. Still at times their tongues would meet and mingle. They even shared a kiss with Stiles's dick between them. The third boys brain had shut off a while ago, allowing him only the feeling of pleasure those two godlike creatures brought him until he spilled his seed. Seeing the other two slowly licking each others faces clean. What a sight for sore eyes.

They all came like this, multiple times, but after a few hours, even they were spend and went to bed.

It the wee hours of morning two figures made their way into the bedroom. Both were on the short side, one with long red and the other with long brown hair.

"I know there is little love between our sides, but we can not allow them to gain their full power. They could crush us like bugs." The redhead said, her eyes flashing black. Getting a long black dagger from a sheath strapped to her backside.

"Yes, as much as it hurts me to agree. Killing them now is the only chance he have, before they reach their full potential. They would end the war and all we fought for, making the deaths of the hundreds of martyrs meaningless. That can not be allowed." Agreed the brunet girl, the slight sound of invisible feathers filling the air around her with every step she took . Getting a silver sword from a sheath at her belt. It had four blades and a round handle and was only slightly longer than a dagger.

They made their way to the bed, it's three occupants still snoring blissfully unaware of the danger they were in. Jackson and Scott had both wrapped themselves around Stiles as it to protect him. The girls reached their destination the redhead standing on the bed's right side the brunet and it's left both raising their respective weapon ready to strike. Hesitating only a second both girls looked down, remembering the times they had spent with the respective boy they had pretended to love to determent if they really were the person they were looking for. They looked at one another nodded and went in for the kill... only to have their blades stopped by an invisible force field.

"Young ones, what are you doing here? You are not supposed to be here! You are lucky it is us intervening and not their guardian, he is way less forgiving when it comes to his charges and would have killed you first and than summed your spirits to get his answers." A bodiless voice said into the silence of the room, before in smoke and light and darkness three hooded people appeared.

One wearing a long white robe, the other black and the third gray. All three holding blades of their own. One long black dagger similar to the one Lydia Martin was carrying in the hands of the black hooded one. A sword identical to the one Alison Argent was carrying in the hands of the white hooded one and a long ceremonial dagger in the hands of the gray hooded one.

"TRAITOR" A now very upset Lydia jumped up, trying to kill the person in the black robes, only to be thrown into the wall and kept pinned there.

"Stop this nonsense at once! You don't stand a chance against either of us or Danny at this point. Leave while you still can and we won't have to eliminate you." The person in gray said.

Both girls knew that they had lost his round and disappeared in light and darkness.

"You think they will be back tonight?" The white hooded person asked pulling back his hood revealing none other then Dr. Charles Deaton.

"I don't think so. They'll lick their wounds and make new planes!" Coach Bobby Finstock replied pulling down his own black hood.

"I was shocked to see those two working together. If an angel and a demon agree to work together, they see the boys as a threat, we need to be more vigilant. Those three are our only hope for peace and our only way to stop all this useless bloodshed!" The gray clad man replied also pulling off his hood unveiling the face of Adrian Harris

"You are right! When do you think we should reveal ourselves? They need to be trained, so they can protect themselves!" The coach said earning himself a nod from the veterinarian.

"Not yet," The chemistry teacher replied. "Danny is right! They need a hold on their werewolf side first. They need to learn how to block the connection the mating bond provides them. If they used it with untrained angelic, demonic or witch power, it could cascade between them until it explodes, not only obliterating them, but the whole western hemisphere!"

"Then Derek better started training his new pups. I don't know about the other two, but the demon in Jackson in fighting tooth and nail against the hold this ring has on it. If it keeps getting stronger at the pace it is now, the ring will lose it's effect within a fortnight." The black haired demon concluded. Getting confirmative nods from the witch and the angel concerning the rings holds on Stiles's and Scott's respective power.

After a short nod at one another they went their separate ways again, in smoke and light and darkness the three companions, the angel and demon and witch, disappeared.

* * *

><p>That was it for today! If you liked it there is this nice little review button.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

Neither the characters nor the storyline is mine. I just like to play with it. No money was made from this story. No animals or children were hurt during the writing of this story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Danny awoke from his restless slumber, once again, not sure where his visions ended and current reality started. He hated these moments of not knowing, of disorientation and fear. Fear for his friends, for himself and fear for the whole world. He hated that it had to be him, suffering from these terrible visions, visions of what once was, of what is and of what might be. He hated that it was him, getting these vague clues about what he should and shouldn't do. He hated that it was him, who had to carry this burden, and yet, he wouldn't wish this upon anyone else. The thought, of somebody else suffering this fate, made the martyr in him cringe and demand he stopped this pointless train of thought immediately, before he hurt himself even more.

"Hallo Daniel!" An incorporeal voice whispered into the darkness of his bedroom. A voice, he had learned to hate and fear in equal measures, for it's appearance never heralded anything good, only more tears and heartache. Sweat started running down his forehead and chest when the possibilities of "what is it this time" went through his head. Slowly rising off of his bed, he walked to the middle of the room, carefully sinking onto one knee, he bowed his head deep in submission.

"My lady, how might I, your humble servant, be of service to you?" He recited the words his guardian had ingrained into his subconsciousness.

"Arise guardian, there is no need for protocol right now." The voice of his mistress, the voice of the Angel of Destiny, dismissed his formality in an unusual manner, a golden orb slowly forming her corporeal form. "We both now how you truly feel about your role in all this and how you feel about me. Believe me, if it were possible I'd change your destiny, but, to put it bluntly, your are the means to an end. I'm so sorry for what was done to you, but if everything turns out they way I intent to, you will be rewarded beyond anything you can possibly imagine. Now, about your charges. I had their teachers intervene in an assassination attempted last night, but I didn't want to send you, you are overexerting yourself as it is." She said in an voice of a concerned mother.

"I'm sorry my lady, for not being adequate for the task you, in your wisdom, bestowed upon me. It is I, I fear, who will be responsible, if your great vision will not come to pass. I already failed you once, in not anticipating Derek Hale's desire for power and his eagerness to turn Stiles and Jackson to gain more of it in his selfishness. A werewolf's bite is meant to be an act of kindness and trust, not of hate and greed!" Danny's voice broke at the end, choking in tears. He started crying openly for the mistake he, assumedly, made.

"Danny!" It was the first time she ever called anything else but Daniel. "Listen, none of this is your fault. Even I could not interpret the signs correctly, how can you expect of yourself to foresee something even I could not?" Never before had Danny or his guardian, heard her voice so gentle, so caring and loving. In this moment, he asked himself if the outcome might be worth all the sacrifices they would have to make. Worth all the pain, the blood, the tears and the lives it would cost to reach the ultimate goal. Peace. Peace in a supernatural community, that had only known war, since the beginning of time itself.

"Danny, you are, apart from the boys, possibly the most important part in the plan and your role will not go unnoticed by anyone. When they'll, one day, write the story of the events that are about to unfold, they will be thinking of you and your heroic deeds. Your friends need you, they trust you, not me, not Derek and definitely not their teachers." She replied, slowly embracing him in a hug he did not expect. Who was this woman and where was the cold, heartless bitch that intimidated him into doing his "duty" ,by using thinly veiled threats against him and all those he loved?

As if she could read his thoughts, and as far as he knew she could, she started chuckling, honest to god chuckles, FROM THE ANGEL OF DESTINY.

"Sorry I had to be, as you so eloquently put it, a "cold and heartless bitch. Do you know how hard it is, to encourage a pubescent fourteen year old boy, to take on the mantel as savior of the supernatural world? Honey, this ain't Harry Potter, this is the real world and, not to sound to crass or anything, you needed to grow up and be ready for what's to come. I will always hate myself, for robbing you of your childhood's innocents, but it had to be done. Had I not given you your power on this particular day, an angelic assassin would have killed you and that I could not allow. I need you, Jackson needs you, Scott and Stiles need you and even Derek will need you soon." She told him in a firm, but still gentle sounding voice.

Danny was flabbergasted by all this new information. He might have died? Why had she not told him this before? Was it to protect him from the truth or so he could finish his training first? Did she really care for his and his friends lives or were they, as she called him earlier, all just the means to an end. Just chess pieces on the board she played on, sacrificial lambs she killed off on a whim, if it gave her an edge to win the game in the long run? And what was her angle in all this? Why did she tweak and change reality to this point? Why is it she seeks the peace? She stands above war and peace, doesn't she?

While his brain went through it's mental diarrhea, all the Angel did was look at him, with all knowing and loving eyes.

When he could not find out, why she got involved so much in this particular matter she simply said.

"Because it's meant to be!"

Knowing that this was all she would say about her motivations in the matter, he decided it was time to change the subject.

"Who tried to kill them this time? Or was it the usual suspects, meaning our local red headed demon and her companion, the untalented angel wannabe?" He asked, his voice too light for the matter at hand, because he knew those two would be unable to execute a successful assassination, if someone gave them "A dummies Guide to a successful assassination".

"Yes, it was them. You should not underestimate them, they are getting better, they are more then they appear to be. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more! It would be unfair, if I provided you with all the answers you needed. It would upset the balance of nature and, as you know, even I'm bound to uphold her laws. You should go and see your boys, I think Derek decided it was time he started their training today. It would seem that you left quiet the... impression on young Mister Hale. Goodby my boy, we'll talk again soon." With that said, she disappeared again. Leaving Danny in the same state she always left him in. Really fucking confused.

* * *

><p>"Stiles, you fucking idiot, at least <strong>try<strong> to concentrate on the silence or you'll never be able to control the shift! And Jackson? Would you please stop ogling their asses, you need to learn to control your desires instead of allowing them to control you. I swear, if I thought Scott alone was bad, all of you combined are gonna be the death of me!" Derek ranted, only to be meet by a smirk (Jackson), a half assed appologetic grin (Stiles) and a shrug (Scott).

Why did he agree to do this again? Oh right, he had turned them and somehow that made him responsible for them. And the fact that Danny could be every bit as threatening as him, and had the magical powers to back up mentioned threats, was an extraordinarily good motivator, too. FUCK, WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME.

"DEREK? Would you please stop your mental whining? It's giving me a headache! And while you are at it, why don't you continue your training session or those three will become mutinous and defile your bed, by fucking each other senseless in it! And Stiles? YIKES. Those are imagines I SO did not need to see! I'll have to bleach my brain, to get rid of the mental picture of those two giving you a double blow job, although I have to say, impressive!" Danny said grinning when he appeared in a shower of blue orbs.

After his encounter with the Angel of Destiny, who always left him with half a clue about what the next step in their plan was and some, seemingly, irrelevant pieces of advice, he enjoyed this little bit of normality. Well if normality included beaming into the training session of an alpha werewolf and his newly tuned pups. Yep, his life was not even on the same continent as normal, well more like not even on the same planet! Fuck it!

"How is training going? Any problems?" He asked mischievously, already knowing the answer from the tormented look on Derek's face.

Derek's first reaction was non verbal, when he threw his trademark youarefuckingkiddingmeright glare in Danny's direction.

"Well, they are making progress, just in the wrong direction. Instead of learning to control their wolves, it's like they are allowing their wolves more and more control over them. Right now there is little rational thought going on and a lot satisfaction of needs. It's like all they are interested in is food, entertainment and sex. Not like that's unusual in your average teenage male, but NOT to this degree. What is going on with them?" Derek asked a lot confused and maybe a little concerned, they were his pups, so sue him.

Danny's mind went into overdrive processing all the information Derek had just provided and the mental scans of the boys his telepathy allowed him to make. Their thoughts felt... off (for the lack of a better word). They felt not totally human and not (yet) completely like animals, but somewhere in between. Change. Heritage. Humanity. Rings. OH, OH.

"Derek, what does a werewolf bite do to a human being?" Danny asked, suspicion clouding his voice giving it an ominous tone.

"It either turns them into a werewolf or it kills them. Why?" Derek answered sounding confused.

"What if? What if the subject you tried to turn, was not completely human to begin with? I mean there are children out there that are sons and daughters of werewolf parents that are human, because the gene needed for the transition is not active in them, right? What about them? Are they bitten to activate the recessive gene, so they can become wolves, if they wish?" Danny continued his questioning of Derek, who got an idea where this was going, not liking it one bit!

"No, it is not done. While they are mostly human, still parts of them, even if those parts are not strong enough to initiate the transition, are wolf. The bite always kills a part of the human to make "space" for the wolf. In an ordinary human you wouldn't notice anything different, apart from a slightly weaker impulse control. In the case someone is born with the gene, the bite would make the needed space and mingle with the already existing wolf parts, resulting in something almost completely animalistic. It is one of our oldest laws not to change those born with the gene and to kill those who are turned! If you think that's whats happening to them, how? Scott has been a wolf for months now, why did it start now?" Derek asked clearly confused.

"Because when he was turned, he was completely human! His angel side was activated when you turned Stiles and Jackson! Through their mating bond their heritage, Stiles witch powers, Scott's angel abilities and Jackson demon side touched and triggered each other. It was meant to be like this, but much much later, when they had learned to deal with their abilities, and you had taught at least one of them how to repress the bond. Now there are three souls in each of their chests, fighting for dominance. They were normal for the last few days, because of the rings I gave them. These rings suppress their individual powers, so they wouldn't cascade and... well pretty much destroy the world. But as their individual powers grow, as they are supposed to do, the rings lose their suppressing ability, until they'll simply burst under the stress put upon them. Right now their wolf side is the strongest, as the weaker parts still fight each other. But in the end their heritage will win and then we'll have three all powerful beings, without the ability to think rationally and without any compassion. I see two choices, kill them while we still can or somehow strengthen their human part. Problem is, I don't know how!" Danny said, a look of fear and helplessness crossing his face.

* * *

><p>That's it for today. I hope there is still someone out there interested in this after nearly six months of silence. I can only say sorry it took so long, but UNI is really time consuming right no. And by time consuming I meant up to ten hours a day, my days off I mostly sleep through.<p>

Till we meet again

Dedalus


End file.
